


《呓语》9.人总需要记住遗憾

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《呓语》 [9]
Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M, 洋岳岳洋无差 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: 之前说了这是《听说你是镇江》的镜面故事，所以《镇江》里的人物《呓语》都有。本章关键词：二次复查 三交 玻璃碴子 奇瑞QQ 现身说法[它来过它走了，没回头没问过你可舍得]==================================================================
Relationships: 学生X家教 - Relationship
Series: 《呓语》 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785574
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	《呓语》9.人总需要记住遗憾

**Author's Note:**

> 之前说了这是《听说你是镇江》的镜面故事，所以《镇江》里的人物《呓语》都有。
> 
> 本章关键词：二次复查 三交 玻璃碴子 奇瑞QQ 现身说法
> 
> [它来过它走了，没回头没问过你可舍得]
> 
> ==================================================================

9.人总需要记住遗憾

术后第九周是二次复查。艾雨吸取了经验教训，这次准备充足：拽博文进屋，留俩小的在分诊台待命；一有不对，马上冲进来搬人。  
可惜......啥也没发生。

“啥情况？”麻醉科科草趁着午餐采访当事人，“你把那只羊怎么了？”  
“嚯，”桃花眼笑得狡黠，“你和陈博文感情还真好。”  
周锐差点没被嘴里的扬州炒饭噎死，忙着咳嗽捯气儿。  
当年岳明辉和那谁你侬我侬，各自的死(闺)党(蜜)也被迫搭上了线；虽然一共没碰过几次面说过几次话，但内容和形式基本都是博文静怂如鸡、听周锐吐槽那谁多不靠谱。上次早餐答疑后，两位“副官”恢复了微信好友，开始情(互)报(通)往(有)来(无)。  
“阿玛还不是为了你？”周老妈子眼神哀怨，“快说，你怎么治住他的？”  
“嗐，”岳副主任太极打得出神入化，“就摆事实、讲道理呗。”  
岳明辉的朋友们几乎都有类似那谁[一斤棉花一斤铁]的惨痛教训，所以无需他详细展开，周锐能自动脑补出这厮是如何用逻辑密网请君入瓮的。  
“老岳，”周锐想来想去，觉得还是要硬着头皮问明白，“你到底......是怎么想的？”

岳明辉知道他在问什么。  
看到[李振洋]三个字时，还能安慰自己[可能是重名]。一抬头看到那双丹凤眼，心里就只剩卧槽。他当然想跑，可四肢连带五脏六腑仿佛都被黏在了座位上，动弹不得。能维持住颜面神经大概是职业习惯使然，这也是社会人最后的体面。既然患者没有掉头就走，医生就更没往外推的道理。硬着头皮看下去，越看越觉得不对劲：那谁居然能轻易牵动自己的情绪，更可怕的是自己居然下意识地希望他好......  
明明这五年忙得脚不沾地、自顾不暇，吃什么都没工夫想、哪儿有空想他？  
——这不科学。

虽然情绪起伏没有影响专业判断，但实操必须推掉：他怕出事儿，医生怎么能手抖呢？尤其是见惯了血肉横飞的骨科医生。本以为韦师兄主刀，自己就能如释重负，谁料自己居然还分出一半思绪去紧张手术。手术成功不代表百分之百治愈，伤口感染和并发症都是潜在危险。幸亏老周抢红烧肉时给一通臭骂，不然自己可能真的会手脚不听使唤地去偷偷陪床——虽然让管床大夫早请示晚汇报、让护士站暗示家属买宏状元也跟在病房盯梢差不多了吧......  
当然以上种种还能用[早好早滚蛋]的逻辑自欺欺人，  
那黄玫瑰是......？  
——鬼使神差。  
岳明辉恨不得给自己一巴掌，你怎么就这么贱？被花花大少的甜言蜜语哄上床，分手哦不床伴没资格提分手，分开了五年还能被人一闪现弄得人仰马翻思绪万千......  
丢人呐。

“老岳，”周锐突然想到什么，“那谁复诊没闹……你不会还有点隐隐的失落吧？”  
岳明辉呼吸一滞，秒变笑脸：“怎么会。”  
“都想得很明白，都活得很糊涂。”  
周锐拍了拍兄弟的肩膀，  
“我知道你能知行合一。”

那谁自二次复查后就杳无音信，周老妈子恨不得放鞭炮替自家崽庆祝。三院一如既往的忙：骨科和麻醉科虽比不上胸外的永久性C位，活儿也不少——尤其是受领导们器重的小岳大夫，动不动就被拉去急诊做抢救；每周一周五的专家门诊和周三的住院部大查房也很耗神，此外还有论文和带教，很少能睡饱。  
转眼已是八月仲夏，热得人发昏。  
下午能忙里偷闲趴桌子上眯一会儿，岳大夫就很知足。

“三交？三交是什么啊？”  
好奇的桃花眼青年被丹凤眼少年从背后圈住。  
“胆、胃、大肠小肠在这儿。”  
丹凤里噙满了笑意，抓着怀中人的手从人小腹开始比划。  
“三交在这儿，”一边比划，一边在耳边暧昧地吹气，“然后这是膀胱。”桃花眼青年的脸愈烫，丹凤眼少年笑得愈开心。  
“膀胱旁边，”丹凤眼少年的手一路向下、势如破竹，“一交、二交、三交。”  
“三交，三交啊哥哥。”

岳明辉一脚踩空，从梦中惊醒。他凌晨四点被电话叫来院里参加急救，忙到下午两点半才被护士站献爱心了一包泡面，吃完偷摸眯一会儿居然都能做噩梦......  
艹。  
留德医学博士只信科学，坚决否认[日有所思、夜有所梦]这种说法。  
可他为什么会梦见地坛呢？明明六年没去了。

“太破费了哥哥，这么贵都让你请了。”  
一共四块钱，记性好有时真的是诅咒——岳大夫觉得自己脑仁儿疼。  
“我姥姥家就在这边儿上，我记得小时候门票只要五毛钱。然后我姥爷还有月票，所以就带我......”噩梦醒了还能续播，岳大夫有点想撞墙。  
“呀，那我就和你姥爷是一样的。”  
“啥玩意儿？”对啊，啥玩意儿？岳明辉开始翻抽屉，找之前吃剩的脑残片。  
“一种人，会买月票啊。是吧？”  
脑残片找不着了，不如给自己开点——岳大夫开始划拉鼠标。  
“以后你就喊我姥爷，我还喊你哥。行么，岳哥？”  
——行你大爷。

泡着枸杞、白菊和麦冬的保温杯不幸与大理石地砖来了个亲密接触，依旧好闻，就是看起来有点滑稽。  
“哥哥不开心捶我就行，玻璃碴子扎着你怎么办？”

艹。  
六年前的小岳老师有起床气，清梦被扰到无以复加时，就喜欢砸香水。  
如今的岳副主任早已习惯了清梦被扰，救死扶伤是职业信仰也是素养，但梦魇不行。岳大夫还想抄家伙发泄一下，可惜上周才换的保温杯已在地板上绽成一朵诡异的花；环顾四周，只有无数病历、片子、解剖书、教科书、笔记本还有一株半死不活的盆栽。  
嗐。  
岳大夫蹲下来，准备收拾玻璃碴子。

“哥哥不开心捶我就行，玻璃碴子扎着你怎么办？”

岳明辉伸出的手蓦地停在半空。  
嗯，我是要给人手术的骨科医生，保护双手，仅此而已。

“还真他妈是披星戴月。”  
忙完最后一台手术又是深夜，岳大夫慢腾腾地挪去住院部西侧的停车场。  
上下班都看不着太阳，吸血鬼也不过如此——啧啧。

“哥哥。”  
角落里突然窜出一个高大黑影，拦住了岳大夫的去路。  
不用想就知道是谁，岳明辉气到无以复加：“你是卖速效救心丸，还是仁丹？”日有所梦，夜有所见——这运气也是没谁了，“吓完麻醉科吓骨科，就不能直接联系药房？”  
李振洋没料到心上人会炸毛得如此可爱，想笑又不敢笑，怕自己是在做梦。  
“要么您自己走，要么我叫保安请您走，您选一个。”  
又是那个客观冷静的岳副主任，刚才还真是幻觉。  
“哥哥，”大模嗫嚅着，下意识竟抠了抠手，“我是真的放不下你。”  
“我做了一天手术，”岳明辉直接掏车钥匙出来摁，“我很累，我要回家。”  
李振洋身后的奇瑞QQ亮了，不过他顾不上吃惊：  
“哥哥，这两个多月我是去走秀了，还、还有其他工作要忙，不是故意不来看你的。”  
岳明辉把钥匙塞给李振洋，直接开门坐进了副驾驶。  
“我做手术做得手抖，你开车送我回家。”

幸福来得太突然。  
大模好不容易把那双逆天长腿塞进驾驶座，才想起来今晚是磊子捎他过来的。六年一换本儿，他之前有事儿来不及去车管所，所以......  
“洋少，”岳大夫乐了，“开奇瑞的和不需要有车本的不是一路人——勉强不来。”

“可我就是放不下你，哥哥。”李振洋鼻子很酸，“我是真的喜欢你。”  
“所以呢？”没开车灯，黑暗让岳明辉觉得很自在，“我就......必须如你所愿么？”  
188缩在排量0.8的QQ里，整个人生仿佛都无处安放。前有方向盘挤，后有座椅顶——李振洋无法完全侧过身来端详心上人。  
“想做的事做不成，确实遗憾。”岳明辉犹豫了一下，还是祭出了杀手锏，  
“可人生就是充满遗憾和失去的，洋洋。”  
这个黏黏糊糊的专属昵称恍如隔世，李振洋的心瞬间软成一片。

“德国第一个夏季学期还没结束，我爸发微信让我回家一趟，说我妈做了个手术。到家我才看到诊断书——直肠癌中晚期。我陪她做了一个疗程的化疗，她天天轰我回德国念书。当时术后恢复得不错，靶向药打了，各项指标也正常；为了让她安心，我就回德国念书了。  
转眼就是14年春节。趁着实验暂时告一段落，我回北京看我妈。她12月底突然复发，1月初进行了二次手术。这次癌细胞扩散到子宫，所以切了子宫，还做了永久性造口。我当时想退学，说无论如何我也得守着她。我妈说我要是敢退学，她就不去化疗。妥协的结果是：我休学了三个月，陪着她做了化疗和放疗；检查报告出来，医生说情况稳定，跟家吃药就行，我才回德国。  
结果不到半年又复发。这次是扩散到整个腹腔，而且开始有积液和胀气。西医没辙了，我们托人找中医，针灸按摩中药——只要能缓解她的症状就行。你能想象一个读西医的博士研究生跑遍了北京的佛寺道观么？放生、供海灯、做道场......甚至请了算命先生，还托平顶山的和尚打卦念经。  
最后我妈还是走了。  
复发和转移理论上都属于癌症的正常病变。如果只是这些，我可以安慰自己，说[我妈只是运气差]。后来有一天我爸喝大了跟我哭，说我妈13年春节便血过一次。现在复盘，那可能就是直肠癌早期，但我妈当时没在意。  
我妈为什么不在意呢？  
我高考前也便血，一连两天、早晚都是。我妈拖着我去医院检查。医生说是压力大加上作息不规律导致的大便干燥，还打比方说[一滴墨水就能使整个水池的水变色]，让我放轻松。所以有时我就想，我妈是不是因为我那次便血，才不去医院检查？”  
岳明辉顿了顿：“13年春节......我在家，我当时......”  
当时他俩刚分手，李振洋瞬间天旋地转。

“我问过自己无数次——  
如果我当时多关心关心我妈，是不是就能问出便血的事，就能带她去医院检查？”  
如果我当时没去德国读博，是不是一切都会不一样？  
.....”

李振洋早已泪流满面，倒是岳明辉笑着给他递抽纸：  
“我还是那句话——当初是你情我愿，不存在谁欠谁。”  
“我跟你说我妈的事，没有别的意思，只是给你现身说法——人生无法重来，过去了就是过去了。”  
“洋洋，人总需要记住遗憾。”

它来过，它走了。  
没回头，没问过，你可舍得？


End file.
